


once upon a sandbox (i realized i was gay)

by PwarkLife (guanlinear)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Drabble, Funny, Multi, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanlinear/pseuds/PwarkLife
Summary: "Sungie! What are you looking at?" He asked loudly, shaking his younger friend by the shoulders.Jisung startled, thrashing around in Chenle's hold for a while before landing on his back with a surprised face. He seemed to register the question, reacting as quickly as possible. "Nothing! I'm not looking at anything!" He got back up in a sitting position. "I just found that plastic bench extremely interesting today."





	once upon a sandbox (i realized i was gay)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plumsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumsy/gifts), [finemesaveim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finemesaveim/gifts).



> it's cute i swear. this was supposed to be part of a chaptered jaesung fic but oh well. ♥

When Jisung first came out, it was a complete accident. At least, in his opinion. The way it happened was actually quite hilarious, and if he were to look back on it, he would laugh. But, as most similar situations, the experience was mortifying and embarrassing at the same time. So here's how it happened.

It was the summer of 2013, and he and Chenle were at the park in their neighborhood. They were playing in the sandbox together, which was quite small in reality, but seemed to hold worlds of potential.

Jisung was contenting himself with rubbing sand into the seams of his worn-out overalls, watching without a care as the threads became loose.

Chenle, on the other hand, was giving a full commentary of the construction of his future house. When he first started, he had drawn a box into the sand, and then added a smaller rectangle to the side. ("My floor plan, Jisungie." He helpfully explained.) He had then began to pile damp sand on top, shaping it carefully with his hands.

Jisung had stopped paying attention long ago to what his older friend was saying, watching with wide eyes as eighth grade Sunwoo entered the park, alone. Jisung tried not to show his obvious admiration, instead glancing as discreetly as possible at the swing set, where the elder had sat himself.

Chenle couldn't care less what was going on beside him. In his mind, Jisung was facinated in the construction of his mansion, and was giving him his full attention. A moment of silence, please, for Chenle's oblivious self.

 

 

Alright, back to the story.

"And then, we'll just move this over here..." The blonde said quietly, carefully nudging a small rock into the side of the house, before patting his hands on his knees in pride. "Just like that." He then slowly turned to his left, dramatically gasping and fanning his face.

"Oh. My. Goldfish." Chenle held up the lego car he had brought along, pretending he had never seen it in his life.

"Is this? Is it? It... it is!" He wiped away fake tears, making sobbing noises before abruptly saying "Pause!" and turning to the invisible audience.

"It's the latest model released from Lele car company! Amazing that I got possession of this!" He smiled with all of his teeth on display, pretending not to see the squirrel a few feet in front of him run away. "But at the same time not, 'cuz like, I'm rich. Duh."

He turned to his younger friend in expectation, only to find Jisung looking at the swing set. He shrugged, only mildly concerned at the younger's gaping mouth and flushed face.

"Anyway, let's just put this in the garage." Chenle continued, turning back to his house and driving the car straight into the sand. He made a disappointed sound when a wheel fell off. "These... these cars are supposed to be bulletproof!" He tried desperately to get the wheel back onto the car, only giving up when the whole bottom piece fell off. Losing interest, he stuffed it into his pocket, and decided to see what Jisung was up to.

"Sungie! What are you looking at?" He asked loudly, shaking his younger friend by the shoulders.

Jisung startled, thrashing around in Chenle's hold for a while before landing on his back with a surprised face. He seemed to register the question, reacting as quickly as possible. "Nothing! I'm not looking at anything!" He got back up in a sitting position. "I just found that plastic bench extremely interesting today."

Chenle hummed. "I'm pretty sure that's made out of metal and wood." He looked past the bench to see Kim Sunwoo sitting on a swing. "Sunwoo? Why were you looking at him?"

Jisung's cheeks suddenly filled with pink, realizing that he's been caught. "No reason."

Chenle crossed his arms, raising his eyebrow in disbelief. Jisung giggled at his face.

"I'm serious Sungie, do you have a crush on him?"

Jisung stopped laughing, falling over in shock at the words. "Chenle! I don't know what you're talking about. He's just handsome, is all."

Chenle had to listen extra hard to make out the first word, and Jisung only got quieter with each syllable.

"Speak up?" He asked, and Jisung looked down, blushing. He sighed, looking away before meeting Chenle's eyes.

"He's just handsome. And older. And I _think_ I'm gay." Jisung whispered, trying to make it as casual as possible. "I may have just found out, so don't be shocked."

Chenle was quiet for a moment, trying to think of what to say. "You mean you just figured it out? Jisung, I've known you were gay since, like, fourth grade."

Jisung's face contorted into one of surprise, before he calmed himself down, smiling. "I'm not out yet, though, Lele." He explained, and Chenle's mouth formed an 'o', before his eyes met those of Jisung's mom, who had just walked up behind her son. Chenle smiled brightly, and she smiled back, having heard the conversation.

Looking back at Jisung, he started to laugh like crazy, ignoring everyone's stares, including Sunwoo. Then, as loud as possible,

 

"You are now, Sungie!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ thank you! ♥


End file.
